This invention relates generally to a beverage decanter, and more specifically pertains to a hot beverage container substantially formed of metal or glass and incorporating integral structure for enhancing the heat retention of the warmed beverage, sustaining its lasting flavor.
As is well known, the standard type of beverage decanter, and particularly the coffee vessel, such as that which is shown in the Martin U.S. Pat. No. 3,336,856, comprising basically a pyrex type of glass formed vessel, having the rather standard shape, and with a reduced dimensioned pour spout formed at its upper edge. This type of decanter is rested upon the style of warmer for beaker, as also shown in said Martin patent, and remains there during coffee brewing, or to assure its warming, after a brewing cycle has been completed. Generally, and as also can be seen in the Hausam U.S. Pat. No. 3,343,478, the warmers are generally concaved in structure, having a raised marginal rim, so that the convex bottom of the coffee decanter can rest snuggly therein, and have direct and contiguous contact with the hot plate portion of the warmer so as to achieve maximum transfer of heat from the electrical element of the warmer to the brewed coffee, tea, or the like. Similar type of the standard form of beverage warmers are also shown in the Hausam U.S. Pat. No. Des. 212,317, the Reynolds, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,479,949, and the Bunn U.S. Pat. No. Re.25,663, and related type of devices.
There are various style of beverage urns or vessels that are designed for holding a bulk supply of freshly brewed or warmable coffee, or related type of beverages, and such is shown in the Colonna U.S. Pat. No. 2,750,870. In addition, various types of coffee urns for achieving the brewing of coffee in the first instance are shown in the Bruenjas U.S. Pat. No. 3,517,603, U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,809, to Brill, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,309,939, to Stover. But, in most of the embodiments shown, the particular urns are integrally structered into the brewing apparatus itself, and are used primarily for the brewing of the beverage initially, rather than functioning as a vessel for containment of the beverage after it has been brewed, and to be sustained in its warmth for eventual consumption.
It is, therefore, the principal object of this invention to provide a vessel for receiving beverage while it is being brewed, and to retain the same in sustained warmth at uniform temperature to maintain the coffee freshness and aroma even though it may not be consumed for some time.
Another significant object of this invention is to provide a container or vessel for a brewed beverage and which is particularly shaped to cooperate most effectively with the heating element to maintain a constant and uniform heat for sustaining the warmth of the beverage until eventual consumption.
Another object of this invention is to provide a hot beverage container which functions most effectively to sustain beverage aroma and flavor over prolonged periods of time, and thereby eliminate the usual waste associated with the current style of coffee brewers where the overheating of it usually leads to a throwaway if not consumed within a reasonable period of time.
A further object of this invention is to provide a hot beverage container having a particularly shaped bottom and which effectively functions to encapsulate a cushion of heat that effectively maintains the brewed beverage at a predetermined sustained temperature.
Another object of this invention is to provide a particularly structured hot beverage container which is fabricated essentially from metal, and thereby minimizes the chances for breakage, such as frequently occurs for the glass style of decanters normally used in coffee or other beverage brewers.
Although, another object of this invention is to provide a container of the style described and which can be fabricated of glass to furnish a very attractive decanter that yet attains most of the advantages sought from this improvement.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a coffee container having improved sight gauge for quick viewing of the coffee level, and likewise incorporates other structureal means that add to the convenience of the container's usage.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a hot beverage container having a unique concave-shaped bottom that is designed to take the warmer's direct heat off of the coffee while keeping it at a perfect serving termperature.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a lid design that allows moisture to rapidly return to the contained coffee, keeping the evaporation level down to a minimum for maintaining the coffee's flavor intact.
Still a significant advantage of this invention is to provide a coffee or other hot beverage container system that is designed to reduce the intense warmer heat and evaporation, eliminates the over-cooking of the contained beverage, which normally tends to ruin the beverage's taste.
These and other objects will become more apparent to the skilled in the art upon reviewing the summary of this invention, and upon undertaking a study of the description of its preferred embodiment, in view of the drawings.